


There's a Million Things He Hasn't Done

by Lamsfan



Series: Lams [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucket List, Camping, Established Relationship, Horseback Riding, Ice Skating, M/M, National Hockey League, Roller Coasters, Skydiving, rating changed because of the f-bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: John has a Bucket List for Alex





	1. Skating is for Lovers

“Alex! You’ve got to stand up straight. You’re going to pull us both down.”

“Look, John, I told you I couldn’t ice skate and that I’d never even been on skates before. There weren’t a lot of outdoor ice skating rinks where I grew up.” Alex’s words sounded like a reprimand but his face showed how happy he was just to be holding John’s hand.

“You did okay when we went horseback riding. You hadn’t done that before, either.”

“Yeah, well, I think that horse took pity on me. She had to be able to tell how nervous I felt; I was shaking like a leaf. I thought she would try to throw me off the first chance she got. But she was nice. This ice, on the other hand, is just cold." Just then, his toe pick gripped the ice and he went down to one knee. "And hard.” He held out a hand for John to help him up and they slowly made their way to the center of the rink where the beginner skaters congregated.

John had been keeping a list of all the things Alex had missed out on as a child and started checking them off whenever they both had breaks from work. Horseback riding had been the most fun so far. On their last visit to South Carolina, John had chosen the gentlest of his father’s horses, Peacock, for Alex. The name was so on the nose, there was no way she and Alex wouldn’t get along. They were the same, with their long dark hair, big, soulful eyes, and showy personalities. They had taken a slow tour of Mepkin until they reached the small creek that ran through the property. That had always been John’s favorite hideaway as a teen. He would pack a lunch and sit there for hours, sketching the plants and looking at the animal shapes in the clouds.

John had helped Alex down from Peacock, although it seemed like she bent down a little to make it easier for her new friend, and walked him to the spot under the trees that had held so many good memories. They swam and skipped rocks in the creek and watched the tiny turtles that had hatched near the water's edge. After they finished eating, they had relaxed on a soft blanket and watched the sun create a painting of oranges and yellows on the horizon. Alex kept a photo of that [sunset ](https://images6.alphacoders.com/699/699329.jpg)on his desk.

Ice skating was a totally different thing! Alex's limbs moved stiffly and his back stayed hunched.  Nothing John did or said helped him relax. Instead of gliding gracefully across the ice, each foot clomped down as though he was hiking through the densest brush. Instead of being fun, it was hard work.

The sun shone brightly but without warmth and the hats they both wore helped hold in their body heat. The hats may have done their job too well; sweat plastered Alex’s hair to his neck and face and his checks were rosy from exertion. John still couldn’t resist reaching down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“And that," Alex laughed as he told his friends later, "is how John ended up in the middle of The Rink at Rockefeller Center with his shoulder in a sling made out of his scarf.”


	2. Unleash. The. Fury!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lams and hockey.

“Explain to me again how you managed to get tickets to a game seven on such short notice,” Alex asked as he pulled the curtain aside and stepped out of the shower.

“I told you already. One of the doctors in pediatrics is from Tampa and has season tickets, so he was able to get pretty good seats for the playoff games. He’s presenting at a conference in Europe and couldn’t make this one. I promised I’d take you to a game this season since you seemed to enjoy it when we went ice skating. I guess the timing was just right.”

“That’s an understatement! It’s ‘do or die’ for both teams. That arena is going to be insane! Your doctor friend won’t mind that we’re rooting for the Caps, will he?”

John smoothed the comforter and fluffed the pillows. “I didn’t tell him. He won’t know unless he sees pictures of us. But we’re not going to be part of it at all if you don’t finish packing. Our car will be here in thirty minutes and you’re not even dressed.”

“I’ll be ready in time,” he paused as he came up behind John, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him behind his ear. “And I don’t need to pack much since I plan on holding you hostage in our hotel room most of the trip.” He rested the side of his face on John’s back and listened to his heartbeat, steady and comforting.

John turned so he was facing Alex and returned the embrace. He buried his nose in Alex's damp hair, inhaled the fragrance of his shampoo and wondered how he was so lucky.  “Do you just want to skip the trip and stay here? It’s the first time in forever that both of us have been off two days at the same time. We can watch the game on TV and order takeout.”

Alex looked up and knitted his brows together as though he were considering it. “No,” he said. “I think it'll be exciting to watch the game with a crowd. Not that you don’t excite me every day.” He laughed, then kissed John softly on the lips before pulling away to finish dressing. “Yes, I know I’m the corniest man alive.  I can't help how you make me feel.”

Corny or not, had Alex been looking, he would have seen John blush.

 

“John, when you said ‘car,’ I just assumed you meant an Uber,” his eyes widened as the suited and capped driver came around to open the door and lift their bags into the trunk.

“I don’t know," John shrugged slightly.  "I figured we could pull out all the stops and arrive in style.”

Apparently, ‘in style’ meant a sleek black car to and from the airport, first class seats, a suite in a five-star hotel and autographed Capitals jerseys to wear to the game.

Just as Alex predicted, the game was insane! Washington scored almost immediately. Holtby blocked shots as though his career depended on it, because maybe it did, and became one of only five goalies to earn shutouts in a game six and a game seven. And the Washington Capitals earned their first trip to the Stanley Cup in twenty years. During the 50/50 raffle, Alex looked at the winning number on the scoreboard, then down at his ticket, then back at the scoreboard.

“I won,” he whispered. “I won,” he screamed, turning to John to show him the winning ticket. “I can’t believe I won!” They high-fived nearly everyone sitting nearby until their hands were red and left to retrieve nearly $15,000 in winnings.

 

“Can you get more tickets?” Alex asked as they lay naked and sated on a bed of ten dollar bills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excitedly waiting for game one. Go Caps!


	3. Killer Coasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing something else off the to-do list

“Alex, I’m sorry.  I didn’t know it was going to be that bad!”  John held Alex’s hair and rubbed his back while he threw up.   Alex suddenly regretted the funnel cake.  And the fries.  And the candy apple.  And the deep fried ice cream. 

“Yes, you did, you ass.  You picked the scariest one.”  Despite feeling like there was nothing left in his stomach, his tone was light, at least as light as it could be.  “You could have started me out on something easier.”  

 **SIX MINUTES EARLIER**  

“I don’t know, John.  This thing says it can reach speeds of 120 miles per hour, has a 200 foot drop and two loops.  We are too old for this.”  What he really meant was that he was too scared for this but Alexander Hamilton was never one to back down from a challenge. 

John leaned closer to read the sign and said, “You’re the one who put it on your to-do list.  I’m just helping you cross it off.  And who are you calling old?” 

He moved back towards the railing and stood calmly in line for the roller coaster; Alex kept his arms folded and his toes tapping.  John wanted to sit in the first seat but Alex convinced him the middle would be fine for a first timer.  John kept looking into the tunnel, waiting for the coaster to return.  Alex patted his pockets, checking and rechecking to make sure they were zipped and his phone and keys and wallet were secure. 

When the coaster returned and came to a stop in front of them and the dazed looking occupants stumbled out, the attendant helped them into their seats and made sure the bars holding them in place were locked.  Almost before Alex could prepare himself, the cars catapulted out of the station and through the first loop.  They both screamed, though for different reasons.  Alex felt weightless in his seat; all he wanted to do was to grab John’s hand but his own hands were glued to the restraints. 

“I’m going to kill you,” he yelled when he was finally able to wrench his head to the side to face John. 

John laughed.  The slow climb to the top, the sudden drop, the twists and turns, it all reminded him of his childhood visits to local carnivals and amusement parks.  “Alex.  Smile! The camera is around the next curve.”  He yelled but his voice was almost lost in the rattling sound of the cars on the tracks and the screams of the other passengers. 

 **FAST FORWARD**  

“This picture is awful!  I look terrified.” 

“You were terrified!  You only stopped yelling at me because I promised to go with you on the paddle boats.” 

“Later for the paddle boats.  I need a new photo.  I can’t let anyone see me like this.”  He smoothed his hair into a neater bun, then grabbed John’s hand and pulled him back towards the roller coaster line.  “Why are you dragging along?  You’re not scared, are you?” he asked with a wink. 

The next photo was perfect.  Their hands were raised high and entwined.  And no one ever had to know Alex was still nervous because this time when he turned his head, he was just looking at John with love.


	4. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe John should give up the bucket list.

 "Camping?"  Alex held his arms out in a clear question when they pulled up to the cabin.  "You were the Boy Scout, not me."

"I  know.  And I wouldn't call it camping; we'll be in a cabin, not a tent, but I think you'll like it.  If nothing else, I can make sure you're warm and cozy at night."

Alex held in his laugh and rolled his eyes at John's sad attempt at sexiness, got out of the car and started gathering their snack wrappers and coffee cups to place in the trash.  He should have known something was up when John just told him to be ready for a weekend trip but wouldn't let him help pack or tell him where they were going.  He might have been able to guess their destination if he hadn't fallen asleep during the drive, but between John's music choices and the gentle motion of the car, his eyes had drifted shut before they were even out of the city.

Alex surveyed the two small suitcases in the trunk.  "There's not enough stuff back here for a weekend.  Are we going shopping?  I don't think I want to try to go back down that road in the dark."

"No, I asked my friend, Shrewsbury, to come up earlier and stock the fridge.   He lives nearby and makes his own hours but I still need to buy him a bottle of something in thanks.  All we have to do is get the fire going and fix some dinner while we plan our hike."

"Nope, nope, that's where I draw the line.  We can be cut off from civilization but if there's a big cozy bed in there, I'm in it, not walking around in the woods so some bear can decide I look like a bedtime snack."

It was John's turn to roll his eyes.

There was, in fact, a big cozy bed inside and when Alex flopped on it fresh from the shower, he noticed that instead of the expected ceiling, there was a huge skylight.  "John, did you see this?"

John poked his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth, and looked up.  It was a clear night, just as he had hoped, and the sky was littered with stars. "Yes, I picked this cabin because of the view.  You like it?"

"Yes.  It kind of reminds me of home.  Our town wasn't that big, so we didn't have to worry about the street lights blocking the stars.  I used to try to count them all before bed.  I didn't realize I missed them until now."

John smiled and went back into the bathroom.  Alex didn't speak much about his childhood; John knew it had been difficult and he was glad the stars were a good memory.  When he returned to the bedroom, Alex had turned out the lights and was buried under the covers.  His lips were moving and John watched long enough to see the words 'two hundred' being formed.

"Counting again?"

"I couldn't resist.  Come look at them with me."  He lifted the covers and John dropped his towel before slipping in beside him, resting his head on Alex's chest. The sheets were soft against his skin and Alex provided warmth as he snuggled closer.  Alex carded his fingers through John's hair while he pointed out and named constellations.  He laughed softly when he felt John's breath even out.

"Good night, love," he whispered. 

 

"John, wake up."  Alex sat on the edge of the bed next to John, holding a cup of coffee close to his nose.  John's eyes fluttered open as the aroma made its way to his nostrils and he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position while making grabby hands towards the cup. 

"I changed my mind.  I think I would like to try a hike.  It's really beautiful up here."

"Are you sure?  This bed is just right, not too hard, not too soft.  We can have breakfast here and just relax for awhile."  John took another drink of his coffee before placing it on the nightstand and using both hands to pull Alex into his lap.

Alex wrapped his legs around John's waist and his arms around his neck.  "Maybe just down to the lake and back, more of a nature walk than a hike?"  He let one hand dangle and used the other to scratch at John's scalp as he pulled him into a kiss. 

John could feel the beginnings of desire and melted into the kiss. "Okay, just let me wake up," he said when he took a moment to try to catch his breath and slow his pulse.  "How long have you been awake anyway?"

"Dawn, I guess.  I was having the best dream, you were riding me, by the way," Alex looked John dead in the eye as he said this, "and when you opened your mouth to scream my name, you started crowing like a rooster.  I gotta tell you, that **totally** ruined the mood.  I can be kinky but I'm not into fucking chickens." 

John chuckled and buried his head in the space between Alex's chin and shoulder when he felt the warm flush rising to his face.  Sex with Alex was good, maybe even great.  Openly talking about it was still sometimes hard, though.

Alex took advantage of their position to rub against John's half-hard cock and continued talking.  "That rooster was right there," he said, pointing at the picture window next to the bed.  "I can't believe you slept through it."

"Sorry.  I had a long day.  You slept on the ride up, remember?"

"I was tired.  You suggested this vacation because you thought I needed some rest.  I took you at your word.  Don't complain now."  He rotated his hips in a tight circle and pressed down, smirking when John moaned.  "But if you're not ready to get up, I'd be happy to stay right here.  Maybe you could give me a do-over on my dream.  With less crowing."

Their hike started late.  Neither of them complained.

 

"John, I'm kinda hungry.  You ready to --"

John felt a sharp tug at his hand where Alex's hand had been and turned to see Alex in a pile on the ground.

"Shit, Alex.   Are you okay?"  He knelt to where Alex lay.  "What happened?"

"I don't know.  I tripped?"

"Lay still.  Let me check you out."  John pressed his fingers to Alex's head and neck, before moving carefully to each limb.  "Nothing seems broken.  Did you hit your head?  Does anything hurt?"

"My pride.  Who just falls down while they're walking along?"  Alex brushed his hands together to clear off the dirt and raised one towards John.  "This is so embarrassing.   Help me up?"

"Hold on, let me finish checking you out."  He paused when he saw a little blood on Alex's sock.  He pushed it down and saw two small punctures near Alex's ankle.  "Hey, did you have this already?"

Alex looked down to where John was pointing.  "Fuck!  Are you fucking telling me I got bitten by a fucking snake? Fuck!"

John already had his cell phone to his ear and covered it briefly while he waited for it to connect and asked, "You didn't feel it?"  He gave the information to the operator and hung up as Alex responded. 

"No, I felt something but I thought maybe I had tripped over a rock and it bounced up and hit me."

"Let's just get you back to the cabin so I can wash it off."  He lifted Alex bridal style.  "I'm going to carry you; don't get in your feelings.  I just want to keep you calm and off your leg."  It was really John who was trying to stay calm.

John covered the distance back to the cabin in record time.  He could hear Alex saying 'I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay' but it was muddled, distant, drowned out by John's own brain screaming, 'runfastersavehimyoucan'tlosehim.'  His vision was blurred with visions of his mother, of his brother.  He couldn't save them; he had to save Alex.  
He gently placed Alex on the couch and ran to the kitchen to get soap and a bowl of warm water.   He returned and got to work removing Alex's shoe and sock and cleaning the area.  It was a little swollen but Alex was conscious and wasn't showing any dangerous symptoms.  He could feel the tension leaving his shoulders when he heard the siren coming closer and paused his treatment to let the EMTs in.

The ride to the local hospital was short.  Since John was a doctor, the EMTs allowed him to ride in the ambulance as long as he promised not to touch anything.  That was easy; John couldn't let go of Alex's hand and couldn't stop telling him how much he loved him.

While Alex was being examined, John took a moment to call Lafayette and to fill out paperwork.  When he returned to the ER, Alex was hooked up to what seemed like a hundred monitors.  His eyes were closed and John panicked.  He moved closer and took Alex's hand in his.

Alex opened his eyes.  "I'm fine, John.  It wasn't a venomous snake and you did everything just right.  I'm glad it wasn't the other way around," he interrupted himself, "for a lot of reasons.  I probably wouldn't have been able to carry you."

John huffed.  "So romantic.  Maybe you didn't want it to be the other way around because you love me too much?"

"Nah. Because I would have tried to cut an X in your ankle and then tried to suck the venom out."  

"Did you read that somewhere? "

"I don't know.  Maybe?"  Alex changed tactics and batted his eyelashes, much to John's embarassment.  "My hero."  He paused, then added more seriously, "You really did do everything right.  Thank you.  As soon as my bloodwork comes back and I finish this IV, I'll be free to go."

"I think I'm going to speak with the doctor about keeping you overnight for observation.  You know, just to be sure."

"Nope, I'm fine.  I'll be fine.  Besides," he pulled John closer and licked the shell of his ear, then moved down to press his lips to the pulse point in his neck.  "I have a reward for my knight in shining armor."

"I can't wait."

 

 


	5. Nope!

Alex had recovered fully from their last adventure, physically, at least.  Emotionally, he was still struggling and it scared him.  He felt even more bonded to John.  John had done everything he could do to make sure Alex survived and he hadn’t panicked, at least not outwardly.  Alex knew John loved him, but this?  Literally saving his life?  How could he repay him? Would he have done the same?  Yes, he thought.  He would do anything for John. 

Well, maybe not anything.  John had been on a mission to expose Alex to anything he thought he might have missed growing up.  And Alex had been willing; most of it had been fun.  Now, though, he was a little nervous.  After all, their plan for a relaxing hike hadn’t gone exactly as planned.  Which is why when they pulled up to the small airfield, Alex had locked his door and refused to get out of the car. 

“Skydiving?  Hard pass.” 

“Come on, Alex.”  John got out of the car, came around to the passenger side of the car and tried the handle.  Alex rolled the window down just far enough to continue the conversation.  “It’s tandem skydiving.  The instructor will do all the work.  You’ll love it.” 

“Do you love it?  Because I don’t recall you ever mentioning how much you love it.” 

“Uh,” John scratched the back of his neck, “I haven’t actually done it.” 

“Wait.  You’re trying to convince me to jump out of a perfectly good plane and you’ve never done it before?” 

“You try coming up with ideas!  This hasn’t been easy.” 

“I never asked you to do that!”  Alex regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth and watching John’s shoulders slump confirmed just how wrong he was.  He unlocked the door, jumped from his seat and closed the distance between them.  When he reached him, he took John’s hand in his, entwining their fingers.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean it like that.” 

John wouldn’t look at him, so Alex used his other hand to tilt his chin and look into his eyes.  John’s eyes were red; they got like that when he had a rush of emotion.  He hated when it happened because people always thought he was about to cry. 

“Hey.  Why the face?”  John didn’t answer and turned away instead.  “John, what’s wrong?” 

John turned back slowly.  His eyes had started to clear.  “Promise not to laugh.”  Alex made a cross over his heart.  ‘I don’t want you to get bored with me.”  Alex could feel the laughter that was about to erupt.  John could sense it, too, and pressed a finger to Alex’s lips.  “I work too much, I’ve got weird hobbies.  You’re brilliant! What do I have to offer?” 

Alex brushed his thumb over John’s cheek, then kissed him.  It was soft, barely more than a pressing of their lips together.  “The great Dr. Laurens.  Loved by his patients, admired by his colleagues.  Artist. Linguist.  Hero.  If anything, I should be worried.”  He kissed him again and let his lips linger long enough for John to respond.  

“Get a room,” they heard from a group passing by.  It sounded jovial, not dangerous, and they ignored it, caught up in the moment. 

“I love you; you know that.  We don’t have to have these big adventures for me to be happy.  You’re all I need.” 

“I know.  I love you, too.  I just hate myself so much sometimes; I’m always amazed you see something different, something better, in me.”

Alex pulled him into a hug and hoped John could feel how much he needed him, depended on him, and wanted to grow old with him.  As they broke apart, he peered past John and saw the students from the earlier group lining up near the boarding area.  They were laughing excitedly as the instructors hooked them into their gear.  “Look, if you really want to try this, I think I have some spare boxers in my gym bag.  I’m pretty sure I’ll need them afterwards,” he laughed. 

“Are you sure?  I really would like to try it.  It’s been kind of a ‘bucket list’ item for me.” 

Alex knocked their shoulders together and returned his hand to John’s.  “Come on, you goof.” 

 

“Why are you writing down all of the instructions,” John asked when he noticed Alex was taking furious notes.  “You won’t be able to look at them during the jump.” 

“I know.  But writing helps me remember better.  I need to know what to do if the parachute doesn’t open.  Now shush. You’re going to make me miss something.”  Alex went back to his notes.  Though he wasn’t writing as much, John was, in fact, paying close attention.  He wasn’t afraid to jump, but he was afraid of dying, afraid of dying without having done enough. 

As the instructor started winding down, Alex raised his hand.  “How long will we freefall?”  What he really wanted to ask who in their right mind would do this. 

“About 60 seconds,” the instructor answered and, as if reading Alex’s mind, he continued.  “Look, I know some of you are nervous.  But once you step through the door, I promise this will be the most exhilarating thing you’ve ever done.”  The small group, John, Alex and two other students, applauded and started making its way toward the hangar.  The staff helped them get dressed: jumpsuits, helmets, goggles, automatic activation devices and, of course, parachutes.  The instructor and another man introduced themselves as their tandem partners and began connecting their harnesses. 

 

It took about ten minutes for them to reach their cruising altitude.  John and Alex stood for the entire climb, holding hands, reviewing their instructions, and laughing about the men strapped to their backs.  “Take good care of him,” Alex told John’s partner as they started to ready themselves to jump.  “I want to see him in one piece when we land.”  He gave John a ‘thumbs up’ and took a calming breath. Then he and his tandem partner turned and stepped through the opening.  He and John would have a lot to discuss later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton actually owned a horse named Peacock. At the Battle of Germantown, Laurens received a musket injury to his shoulder and made a sling from his uniform sash.


End file.
